1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handles and similar attachments and extensions for various devices, and more particularly to a dual handle attachment for various types of powered and manually operated floor appliances. The present invention comprises a pair of generally symmetrically disposed handgrips which extend from a central fixture or attachment, which is in turn removably or permanently attached to the appliance. The present dual handle attachment is particularly well suited for use with vacuum cleaners, but may be fitted to a number of other floor appliances as well, such as push brooms, mops, buffers, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Even relatively light physical labor can be difficult for some persons afflicted with various illnesses and diseases. While everyone suffers from some temporary infirmity (common cold or the flu, a muscle sprain, etc.) which may make it difficult or impossible to perform physical labor for some relatively short period of time, our aging population tends to suffer from more chronic ailments which affect their ability to perform physical tasks.
Chronic arthritis, carpal tunnel problems in the wrist(s), cardiac problems, etc. have taken their toll on a large number of people, particularly those in their later years. Many such persons would nevertheless be capable of independent living, if it were not for the need to perform certain physical tasks which would otherwise be of no great consequence. However, persons suffering from various physical disabilities, such as those noted above, are often greatly restricted when it comes to otherwise routine tasks, such as housecleaning, vacuuming, and the like.
One of the major reasons that persons may have difficulty with such tasks, is that the typical floor appliance (vacuum cleaner, etc.) has only a single centrally positioned handle at the upper end of a column or shaft. (This same general configuration holds true for manually operated appliances such as push brooms, mops, floor squeegees, and similar devices as well.) Such appliances are typically operated by manipulating the appliance using one hand on the single handgrip at the upper end of the handle, particularly in the case of vacuum cleaners and other powered appliances. For a person with limited upper body physical strength or mobility, this need for asymmetric manipulation of the appliance can be difficult or impossible, depending upon the physical limitations of the appliance user and the manipulation required. For example, many persons with recent heart surgery are encouraged to engage in mild exercise, but the asymmetric stress of pushing a vacuum cleaner using only one arm, can stress the stitches remaining after surgery and possibly reinjure the surgical site.
Persons with chronic arthritis, muscular weakening, etc. are also limited in their abilities to use single handled appliances. While they may otherwise be capable of caring for themselves and maintaining a household, certain otherwise routine chores require them to seek outside assistance. Many, if not most, such persons are in their later years, and are living on a fixed retirement income. This can make it financially difficult for such persons to obtain outside help for such otherwise routine chores, and yet these persons are quite capable of living independently, if they could only have some limited assistance with certain occasional chores, particularly such household tasks as would otherwise require mild exertion and asymmetric manipulation and orientation of the body, using only one hand and arm.
The present invention provides a solution to the above problem by means of a dual handle attachment for vacuum cleaners and other types of powered and manually operated floor appliances (heavy push brooms, mops, squeegees, etc.). The present invention comprises different embodiments providing for either removable attachment, or permanent attachment to an appliance. The removable device includes a clamp which removably attaches to the single shaft or column of the appliance, with a pair of generally symmetrically disposed (but arcuately adjustable) handles extending from the clamp. In another embodiment, the handle attachment is permanently affixed to the central shaft of the appliance. Both embodiments preferably provide for the adjustment and interchangeabilty of the two handles.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventors are aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,776 issued on Jan. 16, 1912 to Simon L. Rubel, titled xe2x80x9cVacuum Cleaner,xe2x80x9d describes a manually actuated device in which vacuum is created by manipulating a telescoping pump. A single, axially centered handle is used for manipulating the pump, with a second handle extending radially from the column of the device. The user holds the single radial handle with one hand, and pumps the central axial handle with the other to manipulate the pump. The Rubel device clearly teaches away from the present invention, as Rubel requires that one hand grip the axial pump handle. Thus, only one other hand may be used to grip the radially offset handle to hold and guide the apparatus itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,329 issued on May 21, 1918 to Jerry J. Merithew, titled xe2x80x9cVacuum Sweeper,xe2x80x9d describes a hand powered vacuum cleaner, with vacuum provided by a laterally disposed hand crank. As in the case of the Rubel manually powered vacuum cleaner described immediately above, the Merithew device cannot be maneuvered and guided using both hands and arms in a generally symmetrical posture, due to the single handle for operating the vacuum mechanism and the other single handle for maneuvering the device. The Merithew device requires that the operator use one hand to provide the vacuum power, i.e., turn a crank, with only one hand remaining free to maneuver and guide the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,137 issued on Nov. 20, 1928 to William V. Orr, titled xe2x80x9cSuction Cleaning Device,xe2x80x9d describes an electrically powered vacuum cleaner of generally conventional configuration, having a single, centrally disposed handle or shaft upon which the vacuum bag is held or suspended. The upper end of the handle or shaft includes a single handgrip thereon. Orr makes no suggestion or teaching of any form of bifurcated, dual handle attachment for maneuvering and manipulating his vacuum cleaner, either in a removably or permanently attached embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,366 issued on Nov. 21, 1933 to Frederick Riebel, Jr. et al., titled xe2x80x9cVacuum Cleaner Handle Attaching Means,xe2x80x9d describes an attachment for a tubular handle and duct for a vacuum cleaner. The single elongate handle acts as an air nozzle for the vacuum cleaner, as well as serving as the handle for the device. No dual handle attachment is disclosed by Riebel, Jr. et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,485 issued on Jan. 14, 1958 to Charles H. Sparklin, titled xe2x80x9cMovable Vacuum Cleaner Structure,xe2x80x9d describes a relatively large and bulky assembly having an inverted, generally U-shaped handle structure. Two telescoping elements are provided, which telescope into mating lower tubes. However, they are joined by a single handgrip across their center juncture. This is essentially opposite the present handle structure, with its single central shaft and two handgrips branching therefrom. Sparklin does not provide laterally opposed handgrips for the simultaneous use of both hands, as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,890 issued on Jul. 16, 1963 to Patrick E. Doyle, titled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Handle For Floor Machines,xe2x80x9d describes a handle assembly for a floor buffer or the like. The handle is angularly affixed to the lower portion of the machine by an adjustment mechanism, comprising a series of teeth which engage mating teeth on the base structure. A lever is used to disengage the teeth for adjustment, with the teeth locking the handle at the new angle as desired. The Doyle apparatus has no relationship to the present invention, other than the disclosure of a floor buffer having permanently installed laterally disposed handles in the form of a T configuration, as is known in the floor buffer art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,707 issued on Aug. 31, 1965 to Erik A. Anderson, titled xe2x80x9cCollapsible Manipulating Handle For Floor Treating Machine,xe2x80x9d describes a handlebar assembly having two laterally spread arms which attach to each side of the relatively wide base of the machine, and converge to be disposed closely adjacent one another at their upper handle end. Left and right laterally opposed handles extend from the sides of the upper end of the handlebar assembly. The assembly can fold about a generally centrally disposed crossmember, which serves as a hinge axis. The Anderson handgrip arrangement more closely resembles that of the floor buffer of the Doyle apparatus discussed immediately above, than it does the present invention. No pivotally mounted, separately adjustable handles having parallel pivotal axes is provided by Anderson for his machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,272 issued on Sep. 7, 1965 to Frederic S. Greene et al., titled xe2x80x9cFloor Treating Device With Articulated Handle,xe2x80x9d describes a floor buffer or the like having a handle configuration much like that of the Anderson ""707 U.S. Patent discussed immediately above. However, rather than having a laterally extending handgrip to each side of the upper end of the handle assembly, Greene et al. provide an inverted, generally U-shaped handle configuration with left and right handgrips across the upper lateral portion thereof. No separably adjustable, pivotally attached handgrips having parallel pivotal axes is provided by Greene et al. for their handle assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,914 issued on Sep. 18, 1973 to Donald L. Nupp et al., titled xe2x80x9cVacuum Cleaner With Movable Handle Structure,xe2x80x9d describes a vacuum cleaner having a single elongate handle which is pivotally attached to the upper end of the body of the device. The handle may be pivoted to extend upwardly beyond the body, to provide sufficient length to use the device as a floor vacuum, or may be pivoted to a position parallel to the back of the device for using the device as a hand held vacuum. The Nupp et al. handle has only a single handgrip which is disposed generally concentrically with the upper end of the single handlebar. No laterally opposed, independently adjustable handgrips are provided with the Nupp et al. vacuum cleaner and handle structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,026 issued on May 5, 1987 to William R. Sumerau et al., titled xe2x80x9cConvertible Vacuum Cleaner Handle,xe2x80x9d describes a handle assembly more closely resembling that of the Nupp et al. vacuum discussed immediately above, than the present invention. The primary differences between the Sumerau et al. handle and the Nupp et al. handle, are that (1) the Sumerau et al. handle pivots about a laterally disposed pivot point, rather than a vertically disposed pivot, as in the Nupp et al. vacuum; and (2) the Sumerau et al. handle telescopes, whereas the Nupp et al. handle does not. Neither has a pair of pivotally adjustable handgrips having parallel pivot axes, as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,084 issued on Dec. 29, 1987 to Gernot Jacob et al., titled xe2x80x9cHand Vacuum Cleaner,xe2x80x9d describes a vacuum cleaner assembly with a detachable tubular suction element and handle extending from the opposite side from the suction element. Jacob et al. provide a tangential cam locking mechanism to secure the tubular elements to the body portion of their vacuum cleaner. No laterally symmetrical, dual handgrips having parallel pivotal axes, are provided by Jacob et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,890 issued on Jan. 26, 1988 to Gernot Jacob, titled xe2x80x9cVacuum Cleaner Handle,xe2x80x9d describes a handle assembly having a single loop shaped handgrip with a cord reel attached thereto. Several embodiments are disclosed, with the cord reel in various planes. However, no dual handgrip arrangement is disclosed by Jacob in his ""890 U.S. Patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,315 issued on May 21, 1991 to Susan G. Bledsoe et al., titled xe2x80x9cFloor Cleaning Device With Improved Handle Grip,xe2x80x9d describes a handle assembly comprising a single tubular column or shaft with a loop shaped handle attached to the distal or upper end thereof. Bledsoe et al. appear to have put some thought into the ergonomic design of their handle assembly, but the device nevertheless includes only a single handgrip and cannot be manipulated using symmetrical forces from the upper body, arms, and hands of the user, as can the present handle attachment invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,568 issued on May 5, 1992 to Dean R. Rohn et al., titled xe2x80x9cHandle Assembly For A Vacuum System Cleaning Tool,xe2x80x9d describes a loop type handle attachment which is installed between the flexible portion of a vacuum hose, and the rigid tubular portion which may be attached thereto. As in other loop type handle attachments which attach to a single tubular component, the Rohn et al. handle comprises only a single loop with a single handgrip and cannot be gripped by both hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,067 issued on Apr. 16, 1996 to Peter Hoekstra et al., titled xe2x80x9cElectronic Vacuum Cleaner Control System,xe2x80x9d describes a relatively complex electronic control system for a vacuum cleaner, with the controls being contained within a loop type handle apparatus between the flexible and rigid tubular portions of a vacuum hose. The Hoekstra et al. handle thus more closely resembles the handle of the Rohn et al. ""568 U.S. Patent, than it does the present invention with its dual handgrips extending from a single attachment component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,160 issued on Oct. 15, 1996 to Gregory W. Luebbering, titled xe2x80x9cVacuum Cleaner Having Forwardly Curved Handle,xe2x80x9d describes a single elongate handle configuration for a vacuum cleaner appliance. The handle of the Luebbering vacuum cleaner is curved forwardly from its upright position, which reduces the floor space required for storing the vacuum cleaner. When the handle is extended generally horizontally, its curvature positions the distal hand grip end somewhat above the floor for easier maneuvering of the appliance. However, Luebbering does not provide any form of dual handle attachment to enable a user of the device to provide symmetrical forces to the appliance, and thereby eliminate asymmetric twisting forces to the body and reduce the force which would otherwise be required in using only one hand and arm, as Luebbering requires.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,175 issued on Dec. 7, 1999 to Edward Fusco, titled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Vacuum Handle Construction,xe2x80x9d describes a handle attachment for the conventional single elongate tubular handle of a vacuum cleaner. The Fusco attachment comprises an external tube which is secured to the upper or distal end of the conventional handle, with a pivotally attached hand grip extending therefrom. The pivot axis is lateral to the conventional handle, thus placing the plane of rotation of the handgrip in the vertical plane, unlike the adjustment axes and planes of the present handle. More importantly, Fusco fails to provide a dual handle attachment for the conventional vacuum cleaner handle, with his single handle requiring the user to use only one hand and arm for operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,200 issued on Jan. 11, 2000 to John S. Murphy et al., titled xe2x80x9cUpright Vacuum Cleaner,xe2x80x9d describes an essentially conventional vacuum cleaner apparatus having a single elongate handle extending therefrom. The single distal handgrip portion of the handle is ergonomically curved to fit the hand of a person using the device, and includes a hook for hanging the machine for storage. As with most related devices of the prior art, Murphy et al. do not disclose a dual handle configuration for their vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. D-209,810 issued on Jan. 9, 1968 to John H. Bowers Jr. et al., titled xe2x80x9cVacuum Cleaner Hose Handle Or Similar Article,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design apparently for installing to the conventional flexible hose of a vacuum cleaner. No rigid handle for maneuvering the entire machine is provided by Bowers Jr. et al.
U.S. Pat. No. D-212,711 issued on Nov. 12, 1968 to Gerard J. McLane, titled xe2x80x9cVacuum Cleaner Handle Or Similar Article,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design apparently intended for installation to a conventional flexible hose for a vacuum cleaner, essentially in the manner of the Bowers et al. design discussed immediately above. The McLane handle includes a single curved handgrip extending therefrom, with an eye apparently for hanging the device for storage. No dual handgrips for maneuvering the machine by means of a single rigid handle extension, is disclosed by McLane, whereas such dual handgrips are a part of the present dual handle for appliances invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D-294,988 issued on Mar. 29, 1988 to Gordon W. Goodrich, titled xe2x80x9cHandle Grip For A Vacuum Cleaner,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design apparently comprising an add-on attachment for the conventional single handlebar of a vacuum cleaner. The Goodrich handle grip design appears to form a closed loop, with one side having a straight tubular passage therein for installing over the end of the conventional vacuum cleaner handle. The Goodrich handle design closely resembles the single handgrip of the Bledsoe et al. ""315 U.S. Patent, discussed further above. Goodrich is shown as a co-inventor in the Bledsoe et al. ""315 U.S. Utility Patent.
U.S. Pat. No. D-353,917 issued on Dec. 27, 1994 to Peter Hoekstra et al., titled xe2x80x9cCombined Vacuum Cleaner Handle And Wand,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design closely resembling the apparatus shown in FIG. 2 of the ""067 U.S. Utility Patent to the same first inventor, discussed further above. The two illustrations depict a single loop type handle installed between the rigid tube and flexible hose portions of a vacuum cleaner hose assembly. No dual handle assembly is disclosed in either of the Hoekstra et al. U.S. Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. D-374,318 issued on Oct. 1, 1996 to Hans T. Meelen, titled xe2x80x9cHand Grip Portion For Vacuum Cleaner Tube,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design which more closely resembles that of the ""711 U.S. Design Patent to McLane, discussed further above, than it does the present invention. Both the McLane and Meelen designs show an axially offset inlet and outlet tube portion, with a single curved handgrip in axial alignment with one of the tube portions and extending therefrom. No dual handgrip assembly is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. D-393,514 issued on Apr. 14, 1998 to Jeffery R. Hadley et al., titled xe2x80x9cWheelbarrow Handle Grip,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having a tubular opening for fitting over the distal end of a handlebar for a wheelbarrow or the like, with a loop type handgrip extending from the tubular open end portion. While the Hadley et al. handgrip design is intended for use in pairs for installing upon the two handlebars of a wheelbarrow, the loop configuration more closely resembles that of the Bledsoe et al. ""315 U.S. Utility Patent and the Goodrich ""988 U.S. Design Patent, both of which are discussed further above, than it does the arcuately formed handgrip extension pairs of the present dual handle invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D-429,395 issued on Aug. 8, 2000 to Bruce M. Kiern et al., titled xe2x80x9cHandle For A Vacuum Cleaner Or Other Device,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design comprising a closed loop and having a series of switches or buttons and a cord retaining hook thereon. The Kiern et al. handle design thus more closely resembles the handles of the Bledsoe et al. ""315 U.S. Utility Patent and the Goodrich ""988 U.S. Design Patent, both of which are discussed further above, than it does the arcuately formed handgrip extension pairs of the present invention. Kiern et al. do not disclose any means of attaching their handles in pairs to a vacuum cleaner or other appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. D-431,335 issued on Sep. 26, 2000 to David E. Mehaffey et al., titled xe2x80x9cVacuum Cleaner Handle,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design which apparently installs along the rigid tube and flexible hose of a vacuum cleaner assembly. The Mehaffey et al. design includes a closed loop handgrip, causing it to more closely resemble the handle of Rohn et al. ""568 U.S. Utility Patent, discussed further above, than the present handle invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 453,596 issued on Feb. 12, 2002 to Richard C. Farone et al., titled xe2x80x9cU-Shaped Handle For A Vacuum Cleaner,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design which is more accurately described as a closed loop having a bottom portion which attaches to the lower portion of an upright vacuum cleaner, with the two sides of the loop extending upwardly along each side of the canister and terminating in an upper closure from which a single handlebar extends. Only a single handgrip (shown in broken lines) is illustrated at the upper or distal end of the lower closed loop portion of the device.
German Patent Publication No. 3,140,131 published on Apr. 21, 1983 to Licentia GMBH, titled xe2x80x9cGuide Piece For A Suction Hose Of A Vacuum Cleaner,xe2x80x9d describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a handle for installing along the rigid tube and flexible hose portions of the assembly. The handle of the German Patent Publication includes a loop type handgrip extending therefrom, with a series of electronic controls therewith. As such, the handle of the German Patent Publication more closely resembles the handles of the Rohn et al. ""568 U.S. Utility Patent and Hoekstra et al. ""917 U.S. Design Patent, than it does the present invention.
Finally, Canadian Patent Publication No. 1,277,812 issued on Dec. 18, 1990 to Theodore R. Hayden, titled xe2x80x9cCentral Vacuum System Apparatus,xe2x80x9d describes a device for connecting between the rigid tube and flexible hose extensions of such a vacuum system. The Hayden apparatus includes a loop type handgrip extending from the tubular component, and further includes switching means for remotely controlling the vacuum motor. The device of the Hayden Canadian Patent Publication thus more closely resembles the handles of the Rohn et al. ""568 U.S. Utility Patent, Mehaffey et al. ""335 U.S. Design Patent, and ""131 German Patent Publication, each of which has been discussed further above, than it does the present dual handle attachment for appliances.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a dual handle attachment for an appliance solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention comprises various embodiments of a dual handle attachment for floor appliances (e.g., vacuum cleaners, large and heavy push brooms, squeegees, and other powered and manually operated floor appliances). Typically, such floor tools have only a single handlebar or column extending therefrom, which requires the user or operator of the tool to manipulate the tool or appliance using asymmetrical forces from his or her upper body, arms, wrists, and hands.
The present dual handle attachment obviates this problem, by providing generally symmetrically disposed handgrips extending laterally from a central bracket which is attached to the central handlebar or column of the appliance or tool. The user of the tool can thus use both hands and apply substantially symmetrical forces and movements from his or her upper body, to manipulate the tool or appliance as desired. This is of great benefit for those persons who have limited upper body strength or flexibility, as they can produce essentially half the exertion using each arm, as would be required from conventional single arm manipulation of such devices.
Further versatility for the device is provided by pivotally attaching the two handgrips to the central bracket of the device. This allows the user of the device to position the two handgrips as desired, according to the needs of the user, in the event that the user tends to favor one side of the upper body more than the other. Friction means may be provided to secure the two handgrips at the desired positions, with the friction easily being overcome when adjustment is required. Handgrips of different configurations may be removably secured to the central bracket, as desired.
The present dual handle attachment may be formed as a removably attachable device which may be applied and removed as desired to any applicable tool or appliance. Alternatively, the present attachment may be installed upon the appliance at the time of manufacture of the appliance, with the handgrip bracket being a permanent and integral component of the elongate handle of the appliance or tool.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a dual handle attachment for use with various types of powered and manually operated floor appliances, such as vacuum cleaners, large and heavy push brooms, squeegees, mops, and other such devices having single elongate handlebars for operation and manipulation.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a dual handle attachment which may be removably secured to an existing floor appliance, or which may be permanently installed to the floor appliance as an integral component thereof at the time of manufacture.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a dual handle attachment having handgrips which are laterally disposed generally symmetrically from the central attachment bracket, with each of the handgrips being pivotally secured to the central attachment bracket upon parallel pivotal axes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide for the interchange of handgrips having different configurations to suit the needs of the user, as desired.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.